Le premier jour du reste de ta vie
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Je me rapproche de la porte, mais je dois te dire une chose, comme à chaque fois. - C'était la dernière fois Malefoy. - À demain Potter. Un dernier regard, ton sourire suffisant est de retour, comme s'il m'accueillait et me disait au revoir. OS - Drarry - Slash - Rating M. Image d'Upthehill.


**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps.**

 **Il est passé entre les mains de tout-e-s mes relecteurices. Je les remercie et les embrasse fort. Si vous passez par là, je vous aime.**

 **J'ai été touché par leur réaction et j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira autant qu'à elles et iel.**

 **Je précise que rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, les personnages et l'univers appartient à JK Rowling, gloire à elle.**

* * *

 **Le premier jour du reste de ta vie**

Je fixe ta porte en me maudissant d'être là, une fois de plus. Comme si, malgré toute ma détermination, mes jambes avaient leur volonté propre et qu'elles ne connaissaient que le chemin menant à chez toi.

Mais je sais que je suis loin de la vérité. J'ai beau lutter, de toutes mes forces, mon corps revient toujours vers toi, comme un boomerang revient toujours à son lanceur. Je pense que tu ignores à quel point je suis devenu dépendant de toi, j'espère que tu l'ignores.

Je frappe à ta porte et j'attends, trop longtemps, comme toujours. Chaque nuit, je te dis que je ne reviendrai pas et ton sourire irritant me montre que tu n'en crois pas un mot. Ce même sourire m'accueille le lendemain et il me contrarie parce que j'aimerais m'en tenir à ce que je te dis. Je viens chaque nuit à la même heure, donc si tu es tellement certain de ma venue, pourquoi ne pas anticiper et m'ouvrir plus vite ?

En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de te poser la question, je connais déjà la réponse. Parce que tu aimes mettre ma patience à mal, tu aimes m'irriter, tu as toujours aimé ça.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre et je suis, une fois de plus, accueilli par ce sourire en coin qui veut dire : « Je t'avais bien dit que tu reviendrais ». Comme toujours, cela me met en colère, contre moi, contre toi aussi. Qu'y a-t-il chez toi qui me fasse revenir chaque nuit alors que je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?  
Pour faire disparaître ce sourire suffisant, je t'embrasse sauvagement. Comme toujours, je ne te dis pas un mot. Je ne saurais pas quoi dire de toute façon. Je n'aime pas perdre, et chaque nuit, en partant, c'est comme si je pariais contre toi et que je perdais le lendemain en frappant à ta porte. Je me déteste, je te déteste.

Toujours en t'embrassant, je passe ta porte et la referme du pied. J'agis comme si j'arrivais en territoire conquis et tu ne t'en offusques pas, tu ne t'en offusques jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me laisses faire tout ce dont j'ai envie, mais une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Je te plaque contre le mur de l'entrée et je sens que tu bandes déjà. Ton corps réagit au mien autant que l'inverse, cela me plaît, je me sens moins seul.

Tu enroules tes jambes autour de ma taille, et je me presse un peu plus contre toi. Nous gémissons à l'unisson lorsque nos sexes sont serrés plus étroitement. Les étoffes entre nous m'agacent, je veux sentir ta chaleur, j'ai besoin de te sentir.

Je cale ma jambe sous tes fesses et mes mains te lâchent pour s'emparer de ta chemise. Les boutons s'ouvrent, certains craquent lorsque je l'écarte violemment. Tu ne me le reproches pas, malgré que chacun de tes vêtements doit coûter cher. En même temps, je sais que tu as vite fait de tout réparer une fois que je suis parti.

Comme le vase qui trône sur cette petite commode dans ton entrée. Chaque nuit, je l'envoie valser pour pouvoir te prendre sur le meuble et le lendemain, il est de nouveau posé au même endroit. Tu aurais pu le déplacer depuis le temps, mais il reste là, se brisant jour après jour. Le bruit qu'il fait en se fracassant au sol fait assez écho à ce que je ressens en me pointant chez toi chaque soir. J'aime que ce vase soit là.

Mais avant de te poser sur ce meuble, je t'ôte tous tes vêtements et je te laisse faire de même avec les miens. Je te plaque de nouveau contre le mur et enfin, je sens ta peau contre la mienne. J'approche mon visage de ton cou et je respire ton odeur avant de la goûter grâce à ma bouche et à mes dents. Je déplace ma langue jusqu'au-devant de ta gorge en tirant sur tes cheveux blonds pour y avoir plus facilement accès. Tu gémis, tu me rends fou.

Le vase vole enfin et je te pose sur la commode. Je t'embrasse à nouveau, toujours sans douceur. Il n'y a jamais de douceur dans nos ébats, c'est pour m'en assurer que je prends toujours les commandes. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je laissais la tendresse s'installer entre nous. Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment m'effraie déjà assez comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Comme toujours, je suis trop impatient pour perdre du temps. D'une main, je m'empare de ta virilité et je commence à monter et descendre sur sa longueur. De l'autre, j'ouvre le petit tiroir de la commode, celui qui se trouve entre tes jambes et j'en sors le lubrifiant. Alors que toi, tu sors ta baguette pour nous protéger, moi, j'enduis mes doigts et je viens caresser ton entrée.

Les choses sont parfaitement ordonnées, c'est presque machinal. Je viens chaque soir à la même heure, je t'embrasse de la même manière, je te plaque sur le même mur, je te prends sur le même meuble. Pour beaucoup, cela semblerait ennuyeux, comme une routine dans un couple, mais nous ne sommes pas un couple et cette routine, je la savoure chaque soir, car je suis persuadé que ce sera la dernière fois.  
Toi aussi, tu la savoures, je le vois, tu ne simules pas. Pourtant, tu es censé croire que je serai de retour à la même heure demain. Peut-être que toutes les routines ne sont pas ennuyeuses ou alors, elle te plaît parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas prêt à t'offrir autre chose.

Mon index te pénètre et tu gémis plus fort. J'aime t'entendre, chacun de tes bruits m'appartient, j'en suis la cause et ça me plaît. Tu mords mon épaule et je gémis en retour. Mon doigt va et vient en toi et lorsque je sens que la pénétration se fait sans difficulté, j'y joins mon majeur. Tu cries lorsque j'entame un mouvement de ciseau à l'intérieur de toi. Tu cries de plaisir, même si je refuse toute forme de tendresse, je ne veux pas non plus de douleur.

Lorsque je te sens prêt, j'enlève mes doigts et je regarde dans tes yeux gris. Ils me supplient de venir en toi. Tu n'as toujours pas dit un mot, tout comme moi. Tu ne demandes jamais rien, tu attends. C'est peut-être pour ça que je reviens nuit après nuit, parce que tu es le seul à ne rien attendre de moi.

Je positionne mon sexe face à ton entrée et sans te quitter des yeux, je te pénètre, doucement. J'aime voir tes yeux s'agrandir face à mon intrusion, ta bouche qui s'ouvre dans un cri silencieux. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais cela me priverait de ton regard, alors j'attends. Une fois enfoncé en toi, je sors et reviens rapidement. Cette fois, ton cri est bien audible et tes yeux sont grands ouverts.

Enfin, je t'embrasse comme j'en avais envie et je me sens entier. Ma bouche contre la tienne, ma langue dansant avec sa jumelle et mon membre à l'intérieur de toi. Il n'y a que dans ces instants où je me sens parfaitement bien, à ma place et j'aime ça, autant que je le déteste.

C'est pour nier ce bien-être que je pars en me convaincant que je ne reviendrai plus et c'est pour le retrouver que je suis là le lendemain.

À présent, mes coups de reins sont rapides, profonds, presque violents, mais tes jambes serrées autour de moi m'encouragent à maintenir le rythme, voir à l'accélérer. Nous gémissons, nous crions. Ce que je ressens lorsque je suis en toi est tellement intense que ça fait presque mal et pourtant, ce mal est la meilleure chose que je puisse ressentir.

J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien de comparable. Seulement, je préfère nier ça. Je m'efforcerai de l'oublier en m'endormant et je m'en souviendrai lorsque la nuit tombera.

Je me sens proche de la jouissance, alors je m'empare de ton membre et j'entame des va-et-vient. Tu te répands alors dans ma main et je fonds sur ta bouche pour un dernier baiser alors que ton intimité se serre autour de mon sexe. Je me sens partir dans un cri.

Nous échangeons un regard, nous sommes essoufflés et épuisés. Je me retire de toi, tu nous lances un sort de nettoyage pendant que je nous rhabille à l'aide de ma baguette. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais je me retiens, en me rappelant que la tendresse n'est pas la bienvenue.

Je me rapproche de la porte, mais je dois te dire une chose, comme à chaque fois.

\- C'était la dernière fois Malefoy.

\- À demain Potter.

Un dernier regard, ton sourire suffisant est de retour, comme s'il m'accueillait et me disait au revoir. Je sors, referme derrière moi et une fois passé les limites de ton manoir, je transplane chez moi.

Le Square Grimmaurd me déprime, la solitude me déprime et pour une fois, malgré mon passage chez toi, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je réfléchis à ma vie, à ce que je fais, à ce que les gens attendent de moi, à ce que je veux. Rien ne s'accorde.

Je passe ma nuit à réfléchir et malgré ça, je suis toujours aussi perdu. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que je prenne une décision. Voilà deux ans que la guerre est finie et que je me cache derrière ce traumatisme pour ne pas avancer, pour ne pas décider.

Au matin, je vais retrouver mes deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui me soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive. Ils sauront m'écouter et sans me dire quoi faire, ils comprendront peut-être ce qui m'échappe. Peut-être qu'ils sauront me dire pourquoi je reviens toujours vers toi. Peut-être qu'ils sauront me dire pourquoi tout me paraît froid quand je suis en dehors de chez toi.

La journée passe à toute allure et je suis tellement fatigué de ma nuit blanche que je m'allonge alors qu'il fait encore jour. Il faut vraiment que je dorme, au moins une heure et après… Après, je verrai bien.  
Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je panique un instant. Je me sens tellement reposé que j'ai peur du temps passé, mais je me calme en voyant encore le jour à l'extérieur. S'il fait encore jour, c'est que je n'ai pas dormi longtemps.

Seulement, mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge et je me rends compte, qu'en fait, j'ai dormi toute la nuit. Je me demande si toi, tu as attendu ma venue et si tu es déçu ou en colère. J'ai peur que tu m'aies attendu.

Je descends préparer le café et le bois rapidement, me servant même de la magie pour le refroidir assez. Normalement, j'aime prendre le temps qu'il arrive à température parfaite de façon naturelle. Ensuite, je me lave et me prépare aussi rapidement que possible et je transplane jusque chez toi.

Une fois de plus, je fixe ta porte, mais je ne me maudis plus, aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment choisi de venir. C'est fou comme une action peut être vécue différemment du moment où elle est vue différemment. Pour la première fois, je suis nerveux.

Je frappe à ta porte et tu m'ouvres plus rapidement que jamais. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui souris, toi, tu as l'air fatigué. Je me demande un instant si c'est de ma faute, si tu n'as pas passé une grande partie de la nuit à m'attendre. Je m'en veux, je vais pour te présenter des excuses, mais déjà, le soulagement commence à se lire dans ton visage et tu esquisses un sourire.

Tu caches avec difficultés la surprise de me voir à ta porte au matin. J'ai l'impression que tu brûles de me poser des questions, mais que tu te retiens, peut-être par peur que ça ne me fasse fuir. Si tu savais tout ce que je pense, tu n'aurais plus peur, mais pour l'heure, je n'ai aucune envie de parler. Plus tard, avec plaisir, je te dois tellement d'explications.

Je pose ma main sur ta joue et je la caresse. A présent, tu ne parviens plus à cacher ta stupéfaction. Je sais que mon comportement te désarçonne de plus en plus et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je brise toutes nos habitudes une à une, sans rien te dire pour m'expliquer.

Malgré tout, tu poses ta main sur la mienne et ta joue se presse un peu plus contre ma paume. Je m'approche de toi et je t'embrasse, doucement, tendrement. Tu gémis, je sens tes doigts trembler et ton émotion est palpable.

Je me rends compte que si moi, je n'ai pris conscience de mes réels sentiments pour toi que la veille, toi, tu les ressens depuis longtemps. Pourquoi cela m'étonne ? Après tout, quelle autre raison aurait pu te pousser à accepter mon comportement durant tous ces mois ?

Je réalise à quel point j'ai dû te faire du mal. À quel point tu as dû prendre sur toi pour ne rien me demander, ne rien me reprocher et j'ai mal pour toi. J'ai mal et je t'aime encore plus, car tu es le seul à avoir su deviner ce dont j'avais besoin.

Tout le monde avait tellement compté sur moi pour vaincre Voldemort, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Après ça, tout le monde comptait sur moi pour ramener la paix, car la disparition de Voldemort n'avait pas signifié que le monde était devenu parfait. On a toujours attendu quelque chose de moi, que ce soit par mes actes, mes mots ou ma façon de me comporter. Mes meilleurs amis y compris, même si je ne leur en veux pas le moins du monde.

Tous, sauf toi. Je pense que c'est une des raisons qui me faisait revenir chaque soir. Tu n'exigeais rien, tu prenais ce que je donnais, même si je ne t'ai jamais donné grand-chose. Tu me laissais être tel que j'étais. Tu as aimé le pire de moi alors que je ne t'offrais même pas le meilleur.

Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais tu m'as sauvé. Quand je me noyais dans cette nouvelle vie que tout le monde cherchait à m'imposer, tu as été la seule variante sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucune emprise. Moi-même, je n'avais aucune emprise sur ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

C'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui, je suis déterminé à imposer mes choix. Au diable cette formation d'Auror dont je ne veux plus. J'aspire au calme après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, et même si ça déçoit, c'est ce que je veux. Au diable les réceptions et événements où tout le monde m'attend, je n'irai plus qu'à la soirée du 2 mai pour honorer les disparus et les combattants. Et surtout, au diable la maison de banlieue avec le chien et la femme qu'il faudra que j'honore au moins une fois par semaine, le vendredi, après le repas. Au diable cette vie bien rangée qu'ils voudraient me voir vivre.

Je veux la passion brûlante qui nous caractérise. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour quand l'envie nous en prend, même dans des endroits inadéquats. Je veux entendre tes sarcasmes. Je veux me disputer, me réconcilier, rire, pleurer et aimer avec toi.

Je sais que tous les jours ne seront pas rose, tu as un sale caractère et je ne suis pas un cadeau non plus. Je te traiterai de fouine et toi, tu m'appelleras Saint Potty, parce que tu sais que je déteste ça. Le fameux vase se brisera probablement encore, parfois certainement trop près de l'un de nous, mais on se réconciliera.

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre, mais maintenant, je ne te lâcherai plus. Parce que tu sais qui je suis et tu m'acceptes ainsi. Qui aurait pu croire que parmi toutes les personnes existantes, ce soit toi, Drago Malefoy, qui me complèterait à la perfection ? Certainement pas moi, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai mis longtemps à m'en apercevoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, je prends ma vie en main. Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de nos vies.

* * *

Un matin comme tous les autres,  
Un nouveau Paris.  
Rechercher un peu de magie,  
Dans cette inertie morose.

Clopin clopan sous la pluie,  
Jouer le rôle de sa vie.  
Puis un soir le rideau tombe,  
C´est pareil pour tout l´monde.

Rester debout mais à quel prix ?  
Sacrifier son instinct et ses envies,  
Les plus essentielles.

Mais tout peut changer aujourd'hui  
Et le premier jour du reste de ta vie,  
Plus confidentiel.

Pourquoi vouloir toujours plus beau,  
Plus loin plus haut.  
Et vouloir décrocher la lune,  
Quand on a les étoiles.

Quand les certitudes s´effondrent,  
En quelques secondes.  
Sache que du berceau à la tombe,  
C'est dur pour tout le monde.

Rester debout mais à quel prix ?  
Sacrifier son instinct et ses envies,  
Les plus confidentielles.

Mais tout peut changer aujourd'hui  
Et le premier jour du reste de ta vie,  
C´est providentiel.

Debout peu importe le prix,  
Suivre son instinct et ses envies,  
Les plus essentielles.

Tu peux exploser aujourd'hui  
Et le premier jour du reste de ta vie,  
Non accidentel.

Oui tout peut changer aujourd'hui  
Et le premier jour du reste de ta vie,  
Plus confidentiel.

 **Le premier jour du reste de ta vie - Etienne Daho**

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que cela vous a plus.**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas.**

 **Bizz à tous *Cœur sur vous***


End file.
